


Titanic Problem

by Doctor Scronch (Grumpets)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, RMS Titanic, Use of (Y/N), You love the Doctor, year is 1912
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpets/pseuds/Doctor%20Scronch
Summary: You and the Doctor land in the year of 1921, not remembering why that year seemed so fimillar like its one the tip of your...tongue. when you find yourselves stuck aboard the Grandest ship as it sails for America.. Can you Survive the Danger that is ahead?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. All Aboard!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this Idea, from the movie that was playing before the Timeless Child was on.. and I just had to start writing it. I hope it's not too out of Character for the Doctor.. Im still trying to nail her.. *eyebrow wiggle*  
> I mean her Character.. not her.. ah.. if you know what I mean. Well on with it!! also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

With a final wheezing sound of the TARDIS you all but fell on your butt as you landed in your destination. The Doctor turned around and gave you an amused look. 

"Come on, off the Floor need to get changed for this!" She offered a hand to you. 

"You need pilot seats in here.. with seatbelts" you groaned as you took the offered hand. 

"Next time just hang on to me." She grinned as she pulled you to your feet. 

Your cheeks turned a shade of pink as you pulled your hand away and began to move off towards the corridor. Right you needed to change. Stopping you looked back more composed this time. 

"Um, Doc.. what year am I Dressing for?" You asked shuffling closer your feet bare against the floor, you never did like the idea of shoes. 

"Right, let's see… 18.. no 1912 oh a fascinating year." The Doctor said her nose scrunched a bit as she looked at the screen. "I don't quite remember what happened.. but I know it was fascinating." She looked at you with that look that lit up her face. 

"1912, that year sounds familiar, I can't quite place it.. so shall we go change?" You spoke excitedly as you turned around waiting for her to move over to you before you pushed forward down the hall. 

"Doc.. you think you could help me.. I don't think I can get this." You ask, glad you're facing away so she can't see how red you face as she steps past the curtain. 

"Oh! A Corset, I've never had a chance to wear one of these! Good choice." She said as she moved closer, her fingers pulling strings as she tighten it. When the final strings were pulled you let out a huge huff of air. 

"Oh, that's really tight you managed out almost breathlessly

"Yeah, Women were often laced them so tightly their breathing was restricted leading to faintness. Compressing the abdominal organs causing poor digestion and over time the back muscles ended up with atrophy. In fact, long term tight lacing led to the rib cage becoming deformed. Women finally got smart and Corset wearing dwindled and replaced by bras and girdles in the 1920s." She finished you were fascinated at her extensive knowledge of basically everything. 

"So am I safe wearing this then?" You turned to look at her finally your breath got caught in your throat, not caused by the Corset. In Fact it was the suit The doctor chose to wear, It looked like the one she had worn to the party when you all had been spies. 

"Yeah, you'll be fine, as long you don't wear it for longer than a week." She tilted her head having noticed the sudden breathing hold. "You alright?" She asked. 

You inhaled slightly, and nodded your head to let her know you were fine. “Um, Let me finish getting dressed.” you spoke as you looked down, noticing just how little you were wearing.

You looked up in time to catch the small blush on the Time Ladies face before she turned away, and began to move from the small room. “Right, i'll meet you in the Console room; If you don’t get lost.” You could clearly hear the amusement in her voice. 

“That had happened only once! Now the TARDIS has decided to put up maps..” You pouted as you leaned down, the corset forcing air out of your lungs too quick it made you a bit dizzy. You grabbed the wall to balance yourself as a frown twisted into your lips. Maybe the corset wasn’t the best idea. But you liked how it slimmed your figure. 

Quickly as you could you pulled the lacey flowing dress on, before you made your way out of the dressing room, back towards where you came in. You stopped in the doorway when you noticed the map on the right hand side of the door. You looked up and glared. 

“Very funny.” you murmured to the TARDIS as you made your way through the door and towards the Console room. 

“Alright, let’s go have a look around shall we?” The Doctor offered you an arm as you took it, as you both stepped out into the morning light. “Ah, yes Liverpool.” The Doctor mumbled. 

You both made your way out of the alley into the main road as you watched tons of people passing by looking around wondering where they were headed. Before you or the Doctor had a chance to investigate, It was like someone turned out the lights. You reached out struggling to try and find the Doctor but none of your body seemed to be listening to you. 

Trying to call out for the Doctor as you began to fall away into what seemed like a pit of darkness, you were terrified. You wanted the Doctor.. You needed the Doctor.. Soon every sense left you leaving you stranded in the darkness alone. 

\--X--

You don’t know what time it was, or where you were as you woke up. The only thing that really registered before you opened your eyes was you were on a soft surface, and something was moving through your hair. You groaned as your eyes blinked open, the lighting was dim which you were happy about given the massive headache that began to pound at the back of your head. You groaned as your arm moved over your face before realization hit you causing you to sit up quickly, exciting a grunt from the Corset. 

“(Y/N) it's fine! Relax.” You heard the Doctor speak as you looked around the well lavished room with wild eyes, before they landed on the Doctor. 

“Doctor.. Where are we?” you said looking around, you were laying in a bed big enough for two, and the rest of the room seemed to match the high class style of the 1900s. “What happened? All I remember was people, then darkness. I was falling, and I couldn’t call out for you.” Your eyes began to water a bit. 

“Well, that’s the thing.. I don’t know who or what it was.. But they got us with these darts.” The Doctor said holding up two identical darts. “Noraxium is what I scanned on them. It’s a nastly little paralytic, though it didn't affect me as much as it had you.. But there’s one other thing you should be aware of.. I know why this year was so significant.” She seemed nervous, too nervous. 

You moved to turn towards her, as you reached out for her hand. “What is it Doctor.. It can’t be that bad. We can get through it, we can get through everything together.. Just tell me.” You were full of nervous energy not expecting the next thing to come out of her mouth. 

“We are aboard the RMS Titanic.. “ She spoke softly.


	2. We're Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken me a few day's to get this up.  
>  I'm also working on Fixed in Time in between all of this.

It took you several moment’s to get your breath under control, but you wouldn’t, not you refused to have any sort of panic attack in front of the doctor. She didn’t need you panicking.. It wouldn’t help the situation any. So you pushed it away, stuffing it into its own little bottle to deal with later. 

“Can you use the Sonic to call the TARDIS?” you asked after a moment. 

“I tried, something on this ship is blocking the signal.” she said her sonic in hand. 

“So, there were aliens on the Titanic..” You said, a little unfocused as you try to remember the movie.

“Hey, (Y/N) it will be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you.” The Doctor spoke as her hand pressed against your cheek. 

“I know you won’t, I'm just trying to remember the details of the movie. I’m not sure how accurate they were..” Your words faded off as you looked up at the Doctor, cheeks flushed a bit. 

“Yes! The movie, I almost forgot about that!” The Doctor jumped up as she moved to a wall pulling out a pen she wrote ‘Titanic Sinking Timeline.’ “Alright, What do we know?” 

“Well I remember It went down… April, 14 1912 at 2:20 in the morning.. Or around that time.” You tried to remember anything from history class as you stood up, and began to pace back and forth, it always seemed to help. “I know the day prior the last two boilers were lit..” You watched the Doctor’s messy scribble on the wall as you wrote. “But I mostly know the time of the sinking event’s.. What’s the date today?” you inquired. 

The Doctor looked away from her writing on the wall to check the date, when there was a knock on the door. You quickly look at the Doctor then to the wall. She moved her Sonic to the wall and with a quick pass over the writing disappeared. 

“Come in.” You called as you moved from the bedroom to what you assumed was the sitting room. As you watched a man dressed in a suit stepped into the room. He was pushing a cart of Tea, as you tilted your head you looked back as the Doctor stepped into the room. 

“Tea, Lovely Idea.. I love tea.” The Doctor said clearly distracted.

“Excuse me Sir, Do you happen to have the date.. I seem to have forgotten to check.” You said politely 

“Of course Madam It’s April 12th 10:30 in the morning, will that be all?” He asked. 

“Yeah..” Your words faded off as you looked from the Doctor to the man leaving the room then back to the Doctor before you stood up, and moved to the window. You still had two days. Turning to the Doctor who was currently sitting eating Biscuits from a plate. 

“I love biscuits.” She said around a mouthful. 

“Doctor, I think I’m going to go for a walk.. This will be the only chance I have to experience this, and since we are stuck aboard the ship.” You said as you slowly got to your feet. 

“I’ll come with you, be your escort around this grand ship.” She said as she sat the plate down, as she too rose to her feet. 

“Well I would be honored Doctor.” You said with a Grin, your face flushing a bit. 

Soon you and the Doctor were strolling about the Deck of the ship, it really was grand. You noticed there was an area on the ship for each class aboard, You and the Doctor having been left in first class. 

Soon there was a what sounded like a horse track call as you looked to the Doctor. “I guess it’s dinner time.. It seemed like we hadn't been out here that long though, and didn’t that guy say it was 10:30.” You looked to the Doctor who seemed to notice as well that time was a bit out of sorts. 

“I think whatever is on this ship that’s blocking my sonic, is malfunctioned and causing a slight change in the temporal field in this time period.” She said as her eyes scanned the deck. 

“Could that be why the titanic couldn’t turn fast enough?” You turned so your back was against the railing, before you moved to sit on top of it. You were having trouble with air a bit but nothing you couldn’t handle. 

“It could be very likely, maybe if we’re lucky the machine will malfunction enough I can use my Sonic, but unfortunately we are too far from the TARDIS to call her to this location.” The Doctor said sadly. 

“How about we go eat, and we have tomorrow to find the device.. “ You cut off as you suddenly felt light headed, before you watched at the doctor seemed to be moving away. Maybe it was you.. Maybe you were moving.. No you were falling. That was the last thing you remembered was the Doctor’s wide eyes as you moved just out of her reach. 

The darkness began to clear up as you opened your eyes, you squinted at the light that came through the window. You groaned as you rolled over, pulling the pillow over your head. You didn’t want to get up, the bed was too comfortable. That’s when you remembered you were on the Titanic.

Sitting up in bed, you looked around.. The room was empty. Then you noticed sitting over the back of a chair the corset you had been wearing. Movinging your hand to your chest you blushed as the feeling of bare skin below the thin cloth dress you were wearing.. You decided to leave your bra on the TARDIS, because you didn't think you needed it. Besides, you were never supposed to get stuck on the titanic. 

You heard the door open, then close as you quickly laid back down and pretended to still sleep. You could hear it wasn’t the Doctor that entered, the footsteps were a lot heavier. Opening your eye just a crack you watched the man that had brought the cart of Tea in. 

You watched as he moved over to you as he pulled something from his pocket and quickly scanned you before he moved around the room scanning the other items, and the doors. Before he moved back towards the door he came through. 

Once he was gone you sat up quickly.. You needed to find the Doctor, and quick. 

Running from the room, the floor felt nice against your bare feet as you ran. You started out on the outer deck before you moved to the dining area, then down the stairs. As you began to check each level, by the time you got to the bottom of the stairs you were out of breath as you finally caught a glimpse of her. 

“D-Doctor!” You called out. 

“(Y/N)! What are you doing? You shouldn’t be out of bed yet.” She moved over wrapping her arms around your body. 

You were struck stunned for a moment as your whole body pressed against hers. You had almost forgotten why you had run down three flights of stairs looking for the Doctor. You saw a man dressed similar to the one in your room, and remembered. Pulling away you looked up at the Doctor. 

“There was a butler guy in our room.. He had a weird scanner, and he was scanning the room.” you said. 

The Doctor didn’t get a chance to speak as the ship shook violently, as you grabbed on the doctor so you wouldn’t fall over. You looked at the Doctor. 

“What was that?” You said looking around. 

“I think we hit the Iceberg.” The Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long.

The next thing you knew you were running, the Doctor's hand in yours as she gracefully ran up the stairs with you in tow. you were glad your shoes were missing, because you were sure you would have slipped as The Doctor tugged you around the corners to the final set of stairs. 

It wasn’t much longer as she slowed down and you ended up running into the back over with a soft “oof”. 

“You alright back there?” The Doctor spoke over her shoulder as her other hand moved to pull open the door to the deck. 

“Y-Yeah.” Your breath came out in harsh pants, still not having caught your breath before the running. 

The Doctor gave a nod as she pushed open the door, and you both stepped out as the ship was still moving past the giant Iceberg. Your mouth hung open as you ignored the freezing sting of the cold as it bit at your feet and skin. 

You were stuck in thought as your eyes moved to several people below on another deck laughing and kicking around a large chunk of ice. 

Is this where you were going to die.. where you would have to leave the Doctor.. you knew it had to end.. but you never expected it would be so soon. you felt the tightening in your throat, as you tried hard to swallow, this caused you to shake a bit. 

this is when you looked up at the doctor who was pulling her Coat off, as she helped you put it on. 

“Don’t worry (Y/N) I would never let anything happen to you. That is my promise.” She said, you could see something in her eyes but she turned back so you didn’t exactly catch what it was. “We need to find that machine.. and this has complicated things.” The Doctor began to walk back towards the door. 

“Well we need to start in the lower decks… So definitely complicated.” You seemed to bury the emotions away until later. You now had to concentrate on Helping the Doctor stop that machine and find out who was behind this. 

“No.” The Doctor said, causing you to stop in your footsteps now realizing how numb they felt. 

“What?” You asked, uncertain of why she would tell you no. 

“I'm not letting you follow me down there, I can't risk you.” The Doctor said looking back at you. that’s when you see it, the looking. It was like a storm was beginning to form. 

“I'm going whether you want me too or not, There is no way I’m letting you go down there by yourself.” You argued back. 

“Very good.. because both of you will be going down there together.” it was one of the waiters 

Before either you or the Doctor had a chance to move you were falling into the dark abyss that had captured you once before. you tried to call out for The Doctor knowing it wouldn't help, but through the black fog you heard it, The Doctor’s voice reaching you. She spoke your name as tried to reach out but you couldn’t quite make it. 

this is where you woke up, alone in a small room your hands were shackled to a metal pipe, it was starting to feel a little titanicy.. almost like the Doctor was about to come breaking into the room Sonic blazing and save the day.. but that wasn’t the case this time. you had to think rationally as you stood up looked out the small porthole on the wall.. at least you were above the water level but you knew that wouldn’t be the case for long. 

Then the thought hit you.. the temporal time had slowed since the titanic had hit the iceberg that must mean the time was back to normal. That didn’t make sense why would these aliens kiddnap You and The Doctor, leave you stranded on the Titanic, speed up the Temporal time, until the Iceberg hits then slow everything down.. kidnap us again then separate us… unless. Maybe just maybe their temporal time thing wasn’t funtioning properly.. 

You needed to get out of there and find the Doctor. looking out the window you noticed the water level was starting to move closer to the window. that scared the hell out of you as you remembered you had no idea how to swim. Great, the one thing you didn’t know.

You began to yank and pull on the shackles, but to no avail they were stuck tight. You looked around there was a desk, but it was too far for you to reach.. as you stretched out to try to reach it with your foot but you were far off from it. 

you groaned and let yourself drop to your knees as your head leaned against the pipe. How were you going to get out of this. you sat there silently as you listened to the ship creaking and groaning. This is when you heard it.. lifting your head as the water slowly began to pour under the door. 

You jumped to your feet as you looked out the window. The water was halfway up the window. You felt like crying when the rusheh in quicker pushing the door open as it surrounded your feet quickly. The Icy chill causes you to struggle against the pipe. Then something on you knocked against the pipe from your chest as you lifted you had tried to climb higher... you forgot you were wearing The Doctor’s jacket. 

pushing yourself forward as you reached around the pipe to the inside of the jacket to the familiar object you’ve seen The Doctor with so many times. Her sonic screwdriver. pulling it free of the inside pocket, you nervously pointed it at the shackles and pressed the button. Holding your breath you waited. The one cuff fell away as you were free. You pointed it at the other cuff as it too fell away. Now you needed to find the Doctor. 

You stepped down into the freezing water that was now at your knees as you began to move towards the door. you looked down one way then up the other.. you decided to take a left out of the room.. you could see an upwards slope to the corridor.. as the bow was beginning to fill up taking the ship down. 

“DOCTOR!!” You yelled as you began to move up the Corridor. stopping to listen to see if she would reply. You yelled as you continued to move the water level getting lower as you moved.. when you stopped again you heard a different sound than the creaking and groaning of the ship.. it was clanking. 

Grabbing the end of your dress as you moved quicker through the water. you stopped at a door that you could hear the clanking coming from. as you pushed open the door.. There was the Doctor also shackled to a pipe. Just as you were about to step into the room it sounded like something gave way, as the water level began to rise quickly. It was at your waist in a matter of moments. 

“Doctor!” You called as you ignored the freezing water as you waited moving to give her the Sonic screwdriver.

“(Y/N) I knew you were Brilliant.. I knew you would find it.” The Doctor said as she pulled you the rest of the way to her, as your lips met. This stunned you as you dropped the Sonic into the water.


End file.
